The Punishment of Usui and Ayuzawa
by I-Love-M.E.-15
Summary: Honoka and the manager plotted something for the two to get together.What will that be? And will they know that honoka is the one who really locked them up?with lots of twists and ntinue to read because they would be more intimate in the middle:
1. Chapter 1

Kaichou wa maid sama

The Punishment of Usui and Ayazawa

Summary: Because of their quarrels they have been punished. So Honoka locked them up in a room for days. What will they do? Honoka also said that they will be free if they make their relationship together much better. Will they be able to stay in just one room for days? Will Usui try to do something to Ayuzawa that will make them good friends or the other way around? Please R & R.

Disclaimer: We do not own this anime as well as it's characters.

Chapter 1

AT MAID LATTE. . . . . . .

UUUSSSSSUUUUUUUIIIIIII!

"What's wrong Misa-chan? their manager hurriedly went were the shouting came from.

"Oh it's just your lovey-dovey time. Sorry for disturbing. . " the manager said with moe flowers around her.

"Don't touch me you stupid perverted outer-space alien. . . or else. . . . " misa exclaimed.

"Or else what, prez?" Usui said with a captivating stare.

"Usui . . . stop playing around me. . . I'm tired of being teased by you. . " misa said with a bowed head covering her face which caught Usui's attention.

Then she went out of the room to work. Usui walked normally out of the room but with a face that looks worried for hurting misa's feelings.

After their work at Maid Latte. . . .

"Thanks for your hard work misa-chan." their manager exclaimed with a kind and soft voice. " Go home safely!" she added.

"Oh wait misa-chan." the manager said before misa-chan went to the door. "Wait for Usui. He's just cleaning the kitchen but will be out in a few minutes.

"Sorry manager but I have to go. I have to catch up to something." Misa said the alibi.

"Oh Usui you're already finished?" the manager said.

"Mi--? Misa-chan wait Usui's already finished." The manager said with haste.

She noticed that ayuzawa immediately left when Usui arrived so he asked Usui.

"What happened Usui?" the manager asked.

"Nothing." Usui replied with a straight face.

The manager became confused.

Ayuzawa's POV

"Why is Usui always confusing me? But wait why am I thinking of him? Never mind."

The next day at Maid Latte. . . . .

"Welcome back master." Misa said. He then gave the menu for them to pick their order.

The manager noticed something weird about Misa-chan. "Do you have a problem Misa-chan?" the manager asked.

"No I'm fine manager. Don't worry about me." Ayuzawa said with a cheerful expression. She don't want the manager to worry.

Before closing time their manager held a meeting for tomorrow's agenda.

While at it, all of them noticed the space between Usui and Ayuzawa. Like something bad happened that made them not close. For the manager and Honoka it's normal for them to talk and talk or quarrel but their silence is making it obvious that something between them is wrong. This made Honoka think of something to make them back to normal. Of course in a forced way because you would really expect that from a person with a violent characteristic.

Please continue reading the next chapter. That's not the main part yet because the story is about their punishment right so please continue reading. Please review. . .for more chapters. Thank you for your time.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for making viewers wait for the next chapter! Now continue reading and enjoy! Oh and don't forget to review! :)))

Chapter 2

Honoka's POV

"How can I make their bond normal again?" Honoka said with a scary aura around her while thinking.

"Perfect. . Perfect! PERFECT!" she then laughed with an unknown reason then went to the manager to discuss a few things.

"Huh? You want to treat the whole staff of Maid Latte? Why so sudden?" manager said.

"And where will you get money?" their manager asked.

"Manager can we talk about it in a more secret place?" honoka asked.

"Oh, ok. It must be something really important." The manager said.

After a few minutes. . .

"Ahh, so you are planning something for misa and usui. ok, I agree." The manager said.

Before closing time in Maid Latte the manager held a meeting for honoka's plan.

"Ok! We're going on a trip." The manager said.

"Huh?" they all said in unison.

"Who wants to come?" the manager asked.

"Me. As long as Ayuzawa will be coming too." Usui said.

"I won't come." Ayuzawa said.

"Misa-chan don't waste this chance. The trip is for free and you will earn money during the trip." The manager said.

"Yes, that's true misa-chan. and if you won't go I'll. . ." Honoka said with a dark aura around her.

"Ok, ok. I'll go but be sure I'll still earn money." ayuzawa said.

"Ok we'll go too." The other employees said.

"Ok it will be final! All of us are going. This will be fun." Honoka said with a scary grin on her face.

The next day. . . .

"I'm very excited." Honoka said. "We'll just have one person to wait and we're off to go." She added.

"I'm here!" their manager said.

"What took you so long?" honoka asked.

"Long story. Let's forget about that and off we go! Put your things in the bus." The manager said.

They finished putting their things in the bus so they rode it and it started to move. They were all excited. After a few hours they arrived to their destination spot. The bus stopped and they all went out of it one by one.

"So this is where we will be staying. We'll talk about our work once when we're inside it." Honoka said.

The house was actually honoka's. She inherited it from her parents but she don't live there because it was big and she was all alone. When they settled their things in the house they discussed a few things.

"We will be working in a hotel near here. We made this trip for us to learn a few things about hotels." Their manager said.

"Pick any room you want. Make yourselves comfortable." Honoka said.

So all of them searched for their own rooms. Everyone has picked a room for their selves. Every room has also one bathroom.

"We'll start our work at a hotel for tomorrow. For now, just enjoy yourselves." the manager said.

After a day of enjoyment they all went to their rooms to sleep not knowing what will happen to them. Because of honoka's plan.

"Ho-hum. . . ." ayuzawa yawned with her eyes still closed. She stretched her hands and opened her eyes.

"Usui! What are you doing in my room?" ayuzawa asked.

"I don't know." Usui asked still staring at misa-chan's face.

"What? How won't you know the reason for being in my room?" ayuzawa asked.

"When I woke up I was already here. Also, your doors can't be opened from the inside and there's no window in here." Usui stated.

"Manager! Honoka! Anybody!" ayuzawa tried to call for help but no one answered as if it was planned like that.

"What are we gonna do? We're stuck in one room?" ayuzawa said.

"It's ok for me prez, as long as I'm with you." Usui said which made ayuzawa blush.

"What are you saying you perverted outer-space alien? And also why are you talking to me? I didn't allow you to talk to me. We're enemies remember?" ayuzawa said.

"Ok, prez if you say so." Usui said.

After an hour of not talking. Ayuzawa felt something that grabbed her.

"Wha-? Who is.. ?"ayuzawa said.

"You said I wasn't allowed to talk to you but you didn't say I wasn't allowed to hug you, right prez?" Usui said still hugging ayuzawa from her back.

Ayuzawa blushed a little but shouted immediately, "If that's the case you can't hug me either."

After that Usui pulled ayuzawa to face him. Ayuzawa was shocked and was more shocked when Usui kissed her. She blushed again. Usui then pulled the kiss away.

"Ba-." Ayuzawa was cut by Usui.

"If you won't stay by my side, you know what you'll get Misa. . -chan." Usui said facing ayuzawa.

Ayuzawa blushed because she knows what he means and for the fact that Usui's face is still near her's. Ayuzawa tried to move away but Usui stopped her and pulled her close again.

"Didn't I warn you prez? If you leave my side I'll. . " Usui's face came closer to misa's face. Ayuzawa immediately pulled away.

"I know, you'll do that perverted thing to me again." Ayuzawa said.

"Then you won't leave me again, right?" Usui said with a pout on his face.

"Yes but if the door will be opened I can leave you again." Ayuzawa straightly stated.

"Ok, but say one thing first." Usui said.

"What?" ayuzawa asked.

Usui didn't answer and just stared at ayuzawa.

"Ok, ok.. We're not enemies anymore. Just don't do anything perverted to me again or I'll. . ."

"kiss Usui" Usui said with a cute expression in his face.

"No you BAKA. Never mind that." Ayuzawa replied.

After a couple of hours later they both fell asleep. Honoka and the manager saw all that had happened because they hid a camera inside the room. What will they do next? Will they free the couple or let them have more together time?

Thanks for reading. Wait for the next chapter and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reading my story. For those who reviewed thanks. It really gave me inspiration to write more. And please do continue to read more of my chapters and stories. Another thing, sorry for making you wait. Please enjoy this next chapter and continue to review.

Chapter 3

"What are you planning Honoka?" the manager said.

"Hmmm… Is it okay if we let them stay there for a little while longer? I want them to have more time to be together. No one knows if their bond will become stronger. It will not hurt if we let them be for a little while more, right? I'm also curious about what Usui will do next to Ayuzawa. We also need entertainment. It amuses me just to watch them together in one room. And there's nothing else we came here for, right?" Honoka said.

"You're mean Honoka. They're not puppets, but I agree. The point of this trip is for them to be together. So I agree with your evil plan." the manager said but still with her kind expression.

They continued to watch what Usui and Ayuzawa are doing. Oh and if you are wondering what the other employees are doing, they are just touring around the place and they don't know what Honoka, the manager, Usui and Ayuzawa are doing but they don't mind for some reason I don't know.(Even if I'm the author of this story. :P). They just continued to enjoy their time being.

Now back to Usui and Ayuzawa's scene. . .

Yawn. . .

Another yawn. . .

Ayuzawa stretched her arms and opened her eyes.

"Why are you staring at me again during my sleep Usui?" Ayuzawa asked.

"Because I want to." Usui replied.

"What answer is that you BAKA!" Ayuzawa said.

"Ok, want another answer, prez? . . . Because you look very adorable even when you are sleeping." Usui said.

That made Ayuzawa blush. She did not manage to say another thing.

"Prez? Usui called.

"Wha—What?" ayuzawa replied.

"Do you want some proof that you really look very adorable to me?" Usui asked and came closer to Ayuzawa.

"Why would I want some proof from a stupid perverted outer space alien?" ayuzawa replied.

"Because I want you to believe that you're very special to me Misa. . . – chan.." Usui said.

He quickly held ayuzawa and moved his face closer to her. Their faces was only inches apart. Ayuzawa blushed. Usui moved in a way like he will kiss ayuzawa but when it is very close he pulled away.

"You really enjoy it when I kiss you right, prez?" Usui said with a smirk on his face.

Ayuzawa blushed more.

"Of course not Usui! Why did you say so?" ayuzawa demanded.

"Because you never complain and. . . you always blush" Usui said and laughed at Ayuzawa.

Let's cut it here to make the readers more interested. :))) Please review and read the next chapter. Sorry for cutting it short. It's already 11:37 pm here. I'll update the next chapter tomorrow and immediately. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all who viewed and reviewed. Sorry for keeping you waiting. Please enjoy the next chapter and continue to review for more chapters.

Chapter 4

"Of course every girl would blush from anything perverted you do, you BAKA." Ayuzawa stated.

"You think so prez?" Usui asked with a smirk.

"But you're the only one I lend my feelings to, ayuzawa." Usui said.

"You're the only girl in my heart" Usui said.

Ayuzawa blushed. They were both sitting in the sofa, but Usui laid and put his head on Ayuzawa's lap. She did not react or move because she was still shocked from what she heard from Usui's mouth.

After a few minutes of silence. . .

"Usui fell asleep so fast." Ayuzawa whispered.

Ayuzawa looked down at Usui who is on her lap. She thought, "Usui looks peaceful and gentle when he sleeps. . . He also looks like one defenseless child."

Ayuzawa carefully touched Usui's hair. Suddenly a voice said, "What are you doing, prez?" Usui said with a sleepy voice which sounds he just woke up because he felt something touched him.

"U. .u..usui. . " ayuzawa tensely said.

"Were you looking at me while I am sleeping?" Usui asked while smirking.

Ayuzawa can't say a word because she really is staring at Usui a while ago.

"You don't need to answer, prez" Usui said.

"It's okay if you really stared at me." Usui said while sitting up and getting off of Ayuzawa's lap.

Ayuzawa remained silent.

"Prez?" Usui said.

"Wha. . what.. .? she replied.

"It's your turn now" Usui said.

He grabbed ayuzawa and pulled her close to his body and put her head rested on his chest.

"What are you doing you BAKA?" ayuzawa came back to her senses and shouted.

"I know you didn't get sleep while I'm sleeping comfortably on you a while ago so go rest for a bit." Usui said.

"Yes, I want to rest but not in this position!" Ayuzawa shouted.

"But I wanna repay you, prez. I slept comfortably on your lap a while ago." Usui said.

"Ok, but you better not try to do anything perverted to me." Ayuzawa commanded.

"Sure thing, prez. I don't want to disappoint you." Usui said.

For once Ayuzawa felt relieved after what he just said. She then closed her eyes and slept in Usui's embrace.

When Ayuzawa yawned. . .

"Awake already prez?" Usui asked.

Ayuzawa saw that her position didn't change. Usui is still securing her in a position just like earlier. It kinda made Ayuzawa smile.

"You really didn't do anything perverted to me." Ayuzawa said.

"Sure thing prez." Usui said.

"Thanks Usui! You really looked after me and didn't do anything to me." Ayuzawa said then she hugged Usui back. Usui was surprised and hid his smile on his face.

In another room with two spies, I mean stalkers. (It actually is a better way to call them.)

"This is really getting better. I think they are coming to their usual selves again. But this is weirder and more than I expected. Their bond is actually getting better and stronger. I think we can let them go out now." Honoka said.

"Ok!" the manager said cheerfully.

Knock! Knock!

"Misa-chan? Do you know where Usui is?" the manager said.

"Yes! He's in here and we're stuck!" ayuzawa exclaimed.

"Locked?" Honoka said foolishly.

They tried to open the door and it opened. They made it look that it really isn't locked from the outside and can be easily opened.

"It isn't locked from the outside!" Honoka said.

"But it looks like someone locked us in here. When I woke up in the moring Usui is already here and clueless of what happened. And the door can't be opened from the inside." Ayuzawa said.

"It's just 7:00 am in the morning. I woke up about 5:00 and I immediately took a bath and went to the nearest room, Honoka's. She already took a bath too so we decided to go to the other's rooms to check. They haven't took a bath yet so we've decided to go the nearest room which is Usui's. Though he isn't there so we looked for him and remembered you. So we we went here to check. It took us time so it's already about 7 when we reached it here." The manager said.

"Maybe some ghosts played a trcik on you two. This is a house I inherited from my parents but I don't stay here because it's so creepy. There's also a rumor that this is a haunted house. That must be the reason why you two were locked here." Honoka said.

Ayuzawa's face became pale. She was scared of nothing but ghosts.

"Ayuzawa, are you okay?" the manager worriedly asked.

She didn't reply.

"I'll take care of her boss, don't worry. Check on the others now so we can discuss about our work in the hotel." Usui said.

He then carried the frightened ayuzawa.

"Wha. . wha. . what. . are yo. . you. . do. . .do. doing. . to. . me?" ayuzawa said still scared.

"I'll carry you prez. You're to scared to move. Don't worry. I'll be right here for you, prez." Usui said.

"Ayuzawa didn't protest because she was really scared but she also blushed. Manager and Honoka are still there because they have something to say but didn't bother to stop the conversation of the two. When the two finished they spoke.

"umm.. about our work. . . It is cancelled." The manager said.

"The hotel is closed for today because they said they were going for a vacation too." Honoka said

"We already informed the others a while ago and we were going to tell you too but Usui is missing and we both found you here." The manager said.

"We were planning to leave here already because of the ghost rumors." The manager added.

"Ok good idea!" ayuzawa said.

"Ok, pack your things and prepare . We'll leave when the bus arrives in about two hours from now." The manager said.

"Put me down now Usui." ayuzawa said.

"I'll carry you until we reach you room prez." Usui said.

"Ok but we're already in my room now!" Ayuzawa shouted.

"Oh! I didn't notice that prez." Usui said then immediately put ayuzawa down.

Then they all went to their businesses.

Fact: The whole thing that Honoka and the manager explained was an alibi they discussed really well to make it look real, which it did.

Ok that's it for now. Thanks for reading. Please review this chapter and wait for the next one. :))


	5. Chapter 5

Hello to all who viewed the story. Sorry for the very late update. The reason why it took me to update this is because our Microsoft Word's trial is over. We still haven't bought the product key. Anyways, because I made all of you wait, I will make sure to put a lot of twists in this chapter and for the next chapters as well. Please read and review.

Chapter 5

"Usui go to your room and pack your things up. Don't stay in my room. You've been staring at me for the whole time." Ayuzawa said for the third time.

Usui did not say a word then slowly walked to the door then he stopped.

"Before I leave prez, I'll remind you of some things first." Usui said.

Ayuzawa continued to pack and briefly asked.

"What is it? Say it immediately then leave." she said.

"Be careful. Some ghosts might appear or do some things to you. A lot of people witnessed it and rumors are spreading. Honoka also told us that we were haunted by the ghosts. That was the reason why we were locked up, right? The ghosts might appear again. They said that they haunt people with not only one of them but groups of ghosts living in the house. Ok, I'll be going to my room now. Take care." Usui said.

While Usui was saying that, Ayuzawa's face became pale then she stopped packing and her eyes widened. She did not move. She immediately ran out of the room and called for usui. Usui turned to Ayuzawa and looked at ayuzawa with a serious face.

"What is it prez?" Usui asked.

Ayuzawa hesitated to speak and blushed because she wants to say something she thinks Usui will laugh at. Then she asked Usui with a red blushing face that looks embarrassed.

"Could you please stay in my room while I fix my things up? Ayuzawa asked.

Usui covered his face then turned to his right. His shoulders began to shake.

"U..su..i? Usui are you crying? Ayuzawa asked while walking to him. She thought of that because she remembered she made Usui go out of his room. She thought that it might be the reason for Usui to cry.

"Ha-ha-ha!" Usui bursted into laughter.

Ayuzawa was shocked then she shouted. "What are you laughing at?

Usui looked at Misaki for a while. Ayuzawa waited for his reply then. . .

"Ha-ha-ha!" he laughed again. "Prez were you worried about me? Usui said with a smirk.

Ayuzawa ignored him and looked at another direction. She hid her face so Usui won't see her blushing. She kinda knew the reason why Usui was laughing so she became embarrassed for the fact that she was scared of ghosts, and for calling for Usui after she sent him to go away. She also became humiliated because she thought usui was crying but she is wrong, instead Usui was laughing. She also spaced out so she didn't notice that Usui has stopped laughing and he became quiet. She returned to her senses then looked in front of her to find what Usui is doing. She did not see Usui and she could sense the silence creeping her. She then thought that Usui already left. She began to remember the ghosts, she turned pale again. She forgot about calling for Usui. She turned to the direction of the path to her room and was about to walk until. . .

"Boo. ~~~! " Usui said.

"Ahh!" Ayuzawa shouted.

She saw usui and she was very frightened. Not because usui looks like a monster but because she did not know of Usui's presence. Because she was so frightened, she held on to something nearest to her even if it was were the frightening sound for her came from.

She was now holding Usui's body. She still can't move because of the silence and she is still hugging usui.

"Prez, how long are you gonna hold on to me? Do you want me to do something? Or do you want something from me." Usui asked.

Ayuzawa immediately let go of her grip on usui.

" I just wanted you to stay in my room while I'm packing" ayuzawa replied.

"Ok prez but in one condition." Usui said with an evil look on his face which is planning something.

"What is is?" ayuzawa shouted angrily.

Usui came close to Ayuzawa's ear then whispered. "Kiss me."

Ayuzawa pushed Usui. "Why would I agree to that? You think I would agree to that perverted plan of yours?'

"Because you want me to be with you until you've done packing, just in case if some ghosts show up." Usui said trying to make her remember the ghosts.

"Forget it! I'll just call for manager." Ayuzawa said with a disappointed look in her face.

"Ok, but manager isn't at home nor the others." Usui said.

"How did you know?" Ayuzawa asked.

"They asked me a while ago if it was okay if they left the house in our hands? I said it is okay. " Usui said.

"They didn't inform me?" ayuzawa asked.

"I said you were busy with something." Usui said.

"Okay, enough with that already! You mean we are the only ones in this house?" ayuzawa asked.

"Yes." Usui said.

"I'm going to my room now." Usui said.

"Prez be careful, you might see the ghosts in your way." Usui said with an intention of scaring Ayuzawa.

Ayuzawa became scared but her face became red. She turned to Usui with an angry face. Usui immediately grabbed her and moved his face close to Ayuzawa's. That caused her to blush.

"I know you want to kiss me too prez. You're just denying yourself of the truth." Usui said.

Usui moved his face closer and looked Misaki in the eyes. Ayuzawa was also looking at Usui's face.

Ayuzawa then reached for Usui's lips and usui kissed her back.

Suddenly the lights went out. Ayuzawa was also scared of the dark because she thinks ghosts appear more often in dark places. Usui was about to pull away their kiss but ayuzawa cannot move. She did not let go of usui and held him tighter. She was so afraid she can't even pull the kiss away. But I think she wants it that way. :P Usui thought of something to break ayuzawa's fright for her to be able to move. He started to move his lips with ayuzawa's and deepened the kiss. Ayuzawa started to return the kiss and Usui pulled away. Ayuzawa gritted because she doesn't want Usui to pull the kiss away.

CUT!

I will now end this chapter. . . Please wait for the next chapter. Please review.

What will happen next? What will they do after a kiss in the dark house without lights and there's only two of them there? What will Usui do to prevent ayuzawa from being scared of ghosts?

Could you also answer this question? My sister said that it is romantic if someone treats you with milk. How is that supposed to be romantic? Milk? I can't imagine it? Can you explain it to me. Did you experience to receive milk from someone and you felt like blushing?

Please review. :))


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hello again! Thanks for all who read and reviewed my story. Please continue it. Last chapter I just cut a very crucial scene. Sorry for that. I will continue it in this chapter. Enjoy!

Recap!

"I know you want to kiss me too prez. You're just denying yourself of the truth." Usui said.

Usui moved his face closer and looked Misaki in the eyes. Ayuzawa was also looking at Usui's face.

Ayuzawa then reached for Usui's lips and usui kissed her back.

Suddenly the lights went out. Ayuzawa was also scared of the dark because she thinks ghosts appear more often in dark places. Usui was about to pull away their kiss but ayuzawa cannot move. She did not let go of usui and held him tighter. She was so afraid she can't even pull the kiss away. But I think she wants it that way. :P Usui thought of something to break ayuzawa's fright for her to be able to move. He started to move his lips with ayuzawa's and deepened the kiss. Ayuzawa started to return the kiss and Usui pulled away. Ayuzawa gritted because she doesn't want Usui to pull the kiss away.

End of Recap!

"Prez?" Usui called in the middle of the dark house. Misaki didn't reply. Suddenly Usui felt someone hugged him.

"U. . .sui. . " Ayuzawa said.

(All knows that in the manga, Misa-chan is scared of ghosts so she might be a little different from her original or normal character. A bit of OOC much.)

"Mm." Usui said.

"Please. . . don't leave me." Misa said.

Usui understood then he tightened his grip on Misa-chan. The rain started to pour. It became harder and harder. After that, lightnings flashed. Then thunder roared. Ayuzawa let go of her grip on Usui. She fell down then covered her ears.

"Prez?" usui worriedly asked.

Another thunder roared.

"USUIII!" Ayuzawa screeched and her grip on Usui tightened. Suddenly Usui's weight fell over misaki so they fell down.

"Usui?" misaki asked.

"Usui? Usui?" Ayuzawa tried to push Usui's body that is over her away. (Imagination for what their position might look like: It's like them hugging, Usui is over ayuzawa and his head is placed beside ayuzawa's ear.)

There's still no answer. Then misaki felt Usui move. He pulled his body up with his two hands securing his weight, it looks like when someone does a push up. So now they're face to face. They can't see it but they can feel each other's breathing on their faces.

"Were you worried about me, my sweet little kaichou?" Usui said then chuckled.

Ayuzawa became embarrassed and she blushed. At the same time she's annoyed.

"What did you just call me? Are you joking?" they just forgot that their faces are just inches away. She's waiting for him to answer until. . . she remembered and felt his warm breath touching her face. She blushed and didn't know what to do. She is looking right in front of her face. They couldn't see a thing because it was too dark but they could sense that both of them are looking at each other's eyes. Ayuzawa's heart beat became faster, as well as her breathing pattern.

"Prez, are you nervous about something?" Usui asked.

"Wha-t-am-I-a-how-why. ." ayuzawa said but didn't manage to get any meaning from it.

Then Usui moved his head closer to misaki's. Their foreheads and noses are now touching each other. Ayuzawa's blush became redder and she gulped. She felt Usui move and was about to kiss her. She then closed her eyes but she felt that Usui didn't continue to kiss her or it's just her imagination that he'll kiss her. She felt disappointed because Usui went away. When she was about to stand up, she felt something on her lips. Usui kissed her. He knows that she really was disappointed when he cancelled his attempt on kissing her though he's gonna kiss her anyways. Still, they were kissing. Usui still didn't pull the kiss away. He wanted misaki to do that so she won't clench her teeth again. He knew that she gritted when he pulled the kiss away a while ago. Usui didn't move and their lips are still together. It is so quiet that you can only hear the drops of the rain falling onto the ground. After a few seconds, she held Usui's hand then pulled the kiss away. It' still dark and they're in the hallway sitting on the ground. They leaned on the wall and sat beside each other hand in hand. Both of them still haven't broke the silence so they just waited for the rain to stopvand for the lights to come back.

After about 45 mins. . .

No one still hasn't spoke. Ayuzawa then felt Usui's head on her shoulders.

"Usui?" she asked.

She then felt Usui's breathing pattern and noticed.

"He fell asleep. . " ayuzawa whispered.

She became sleepy too, until Usui moved his head and fell from misaki's shoulders. She immediately caught his head with her hands then she carefully placed his head on her lap.

"He's very quiet and clumsy when he's sleeping." She whispered.

She ran her fingers over his soft hair. She slowly dozed off while at it.

So both of them fell asleep. . .

Yawn. . . .

Misaki opened her eyes slowly. It is still blurry but when she fully opened her eyes she saw. . . Usui's face right in front of her. She was a bit shocked because his face was so cute and gentle. (Before anything else, he was the first thing misaki saw when she opened her eyes. Isn't that romantic? Now back to the story.) His eyes were half opened and he had a sweet and soft smile printed on his face. Even if his eyes were not widely opened, misaki could see his eyes looking straight to her. She immediately pulled herself up and looked around. She was on a bed in a room. The rain has stopped and the sun was shining brightly. The room was illuminated by light coming from the windows. She wondered on how they got there. Usui's still lying on the bed beside her.

"Usui, how did we get here?" she asked.

"Gu-" Usui was cut short by misa.

"Is it the ghosts' doing again?" misaki asked.

"Maybe." Usui said.

"What! You don't know!" misaki shouted.

"How-will-when-you-me-fi-sss" Misaki tensely said.

"Prez, relax." Usui said while pulling her down to lay to the bed again. She was dragged easily because she was scared and she didn't mind anything around her for that time being. (Their position: Usui is hugging misaki and is facing to her direction. His face is looking to misaki's face. Misaki is laying in supine position and can't move because she is within Usui's grasp.)

"Prez, can we stay like this a little while linger?" Usui asked.

Ayuzawa blushed and did not say anything.

After a few minutes, Usui let go of misaki and stood up.

CUT!

Thanks for all who read it again. Please read the next chapter and review for all who have comments. Sorry for cutting it short again but wait the continuation in the next chapter. :))


	7. Chapter 7

Konnichiwa minna-san! First, I want to apologize to the veeeeeeeerrrryyyy long time I've made all of you wait. GOMENNASAI! Please understand it. I didn't want to disappoint all of you but I've been very very busy with school, projects and the celebration of my birthday last September 15,2010[I just want to share that me and Kakashi, from naruto have the same birthday (^o^) ], etc. Anyways I'm back to writing this story. Please enjoy it. I thought about it very carefully and daydreamed about it every time I have a spare time to be spacing out. Please don't stop reading my story because of my delayed update. I hope that this will be one successful chapter! :)

Chapter 7

Recap of some parts of the last scene in Chapter 6. . .

"Prez, can we stay like this a little while longer?" Usui asked.

Ayuzawa blushed and did not say anything.

After a few minutes, Usui let go of misaki and stood up.

End of Recap

Usui stood up and stretched his body to warm up and start the day. Ayuzawa, on the other hand was left with nothing to say and was still laying lazily on the bed.

The birds were chirping happily outside. The sun was shining brightly. Suddenly. . .Misaki heard the loud slam of the door. She was shocked and lifted half of her body up , as a reflex to the sound, to see what happened. She was dumbfounded at the absence of Usui.

"What happened to Usui?" Ayuzawa murmured to herself.

Still thinking about it, she stood up, went to the bathroom and washed her face.

Ayuzawa's POV

"Did Usui did it intentionally?" Ayuzawa asked with confusion.

"Oh. Never mind. He actually won't do it purposely. If he did, he better get ready" she said while raising her clenched fist in the air ready to hit someone with her demonic aura.

She exited the bathroom and went outside of the room to look for Usui. While at it, her stomache growled. She remembered she hasn't eaten breakfast yet, so she went to the kitchen and found Usui cooking something. She then sat on the chair staring at Usui who was currently cooking. Usui finished what he was doing. He then prepared the food in a plate. He placed it on the table. The food was actually for Misaki but Usui didn't put the dish within Misaki's reach. He placed it on the other side of the table where Misaki was sitting. Just after he placed the dish on the table, he left the kitchen without even saying anything or greeting Ayuzawa.

Ayuzawa was shocked because Usui didn't even say anything to her. It's like she felt awkward because of Usui's coldness to her. She wasn't that prepared for anything like that to happen. Because of that scene, she lost her apetite. She left the food on the table and went on the way to her room.

Ayuzawa's POV

"What just happened?" she asked.

"Why was it that I felt like I was being neglected by his coldness. Why does it make me feel that I did something. .What is this feeling." she asked in disappointment.

She reached the door of her room. She entered and saw Usui on the bed. She thought of speaking to Usui and proceeded with that plan.

"Usui. ."Ayuzawa said but was cut.

Usui stood up and did not even glance at Misaki. He left the room. Ayuzawa held herself and did not conclude of something yet. She tried to gather the details first.

She immediately left the room and caught up with Usui. She tried to converse with him but he did not say anything. He kept silent the whole time. His unusual type of silence is freaking her out already. She tried and tried to make words come out of Usui's mouth but still, in the end he did not respond either.

Ayuzawa's patience and curiosity bursed out. She then stopped Usui. She held Usui's hand. Usui turned and looked at Misaki. They had an eye contact which made Ayuzawa almost desperate. Usui looked at Misaki coldly, emotionlessly, and the way a stranger will look at a beggar. Usui's eyes were dark. He always looks at Ayuzawa with eyes that look dazzling with entertainment and satisfaction of the sight of his loved one but not for that very moment. His look was the total opposite of this. Ayuzawa would normally say that he is so stupid and more of an idiot if he looks at Misaki like that and if he makes Ayuzawa blush. But not for now. This scene was at a level that Misaki hated very much.

It's like that moment went for hours and like it froze time. Usui cut the scene looked back to the path he was going to and started to walk again. Still, he did not mention anything to Misaki nor did he do anything perverted to her.

Misaki did not know what to do. Her eyes suddenly became teary without her permitting it to be like that. She can't stop tears from falling. Every drop of tear felt like a burden to her.

She kept asking herself , "What happened? Is this real? What did he just do? .usui.!"

She kept thinking of him. All of that time being, all that her mind encounters is Usui! She cannot resist but to cry of Usui's coldness to her.

She fell on the floor with her knees. She covered her face with her hands and wiped the tears that keep on falling from her eyes. She didn't actually know how long she has been crying. She then opened her eyes and. . . . . . . . . . . .

Okay! View the next chapter to find out! I know that I'm one cruel writer. But don't be angry with me and please review! :)))


	8. Chapter 8

Hello to all! I am promoting my friend because she's new to fanfiction. Her name is Narufairyeater and she has one crossover which is in the category of Naruto and Soul Eater. If you have time, please visit her account and read her crossover, especially to those who are also fans of either Naruto or Soul Eater. And extra information, I also watch naruto and I can say that it is my favorite shounen anime. Thank you!

Continuation of the last scene. . .

Chapter 8

Recap

She fell on the floor with her knees. She covered her face with her hands and wiped the tears that keep on falling from her eyes. She didn't actually know how long she has been crying. She then opened her eyes and. . . . . . . . . . . .

saw Usui. She immediately yelled at Usui and said, "What happened to you? Why? Why. . .are you being that cold to me? Why are you making me feel like this? I don't even know how I should react to your nonsense! Why am I feeling this way! I feel like you are neglecting me so much. . . I don't know why I am missing the normal way you treat me. .how you do perverted things to me. . and always make me confused! Usui answer me! Usu. .! she was just been cut by Usui. . . . . .

Usui stopped Misaki, he immediately grabbed Misaki and kissed her. Misaki was shocked, tears came rolling down from her eyes. Misaki then released an aura of comfort and very great relief but she is still confused of how she should feel like. Seconds passed and Usui is still waiting for Misaki to calm down. Then he pulled out the kiss.

"Usui. . ." Misaki said.

Usui then hugged Misaki. After that, Usui asked Misaki some questions.

"What happened to you Ayuzawa?" Usui said.

"Why are you asking me? You should have known it because it was your own doing." Ayuzawa said with her usual self. She came back to it a few minutes ago.

"Hmmm. . What did I do to you while you were sleeping. . .I just stared at you the whole time until you caused this whole drama, why?" Usui said.

"Can you repeat?" Ayuzawa said.

"What? The I stared at you while you were sleeping thing?" Usui said.

"YESS! Can you explain! Me? Sleeping? How?" Ayuzawa said.

"You didn't know? I think you have just dreamt about me." Usui said.

"I was sleeping the whole time?" ayuzawa said.

"Yes" Usui responded.

Ayuzawa held her forehead and was relieved by the fact that Usui's coldness to her was not real..

"So you like it when I do perverted thing to you Misaki, huh?" Usui said with a smirk in his face.

Ayuzawa blushed and quickly shouted, "When did I say that to you, you BAKA?"

"You forgot already? The things you said to me right after you woke up from a dream and before the kiss I just gave you" Usui said.

Ayuzawa blushed and remembered the kiss and for the fact that she remembered that she actually said that to Usui.

(For the story not to be complicated, the whole dream started at the scene where Ayuzawa woke up in a room with Usui as his first sight in the morning just after the scene where they both dozed off while sitting on the floor in the hallway where the lights were off, the rain was pouring heavily and they sat beside each other hand in hand. If I'm not mistaken this whole dream started at chapter 6.)

"So it was all just a dream. . ." Miaski whispered softly.

"Did you say something, prez?" Usui asked.

"It's nothing." Misaki said.

Usui was about to stand up until. . .

Misaki grabbed his arm and prevented him from going any further.

"Misaki?" Usui asked in a soft and calm voice.

"Don't leave me, Usui. ." Ayuzawa said with her head bowed down. She is blushing at the moment and her aura is uncommonly unexpected. Flowers are around her and it's like the setting is a little bit slowed down. Like time froze.

Usui was a little shocked but he immediately understood Ayuzawa and printed a sweet mild smile on his face.

"Ok, prez, I wont leave you behind." Usui said and sat beside Ayuzawa.

He was beside Ayuzawa at the moment. Ayuzwa hugged him. She is resting her head on his shoulders, her eyes were closed and was very comfortable to have Usui by her side.

On the other room. . .

Two mean and sneaky spies were hiding and watching the lovey-dovey scene of the two with the CCTV hidden camera they just connected to that room. It seems that they have watched all that have happened.

"Stop it manager." Honoka stated.

The manager was all moe moe moe because of the overflowing romance she has just witnessed. She can't stop herself of cheering moe moe moe and blooming her flowers.

(You might wonder. . .Usui said that all except the two of them had left the house already, that is what Usui knows but the two silently sneaked to the room they are in now. It is a secret room in the house so it is hard to be found. Honoka, of course knows all the corners of the house, so they have planned a very good and detailed scheme especially for them not to be seen and to attain their objective.)

Ok! This is the end of this chapter! Please wait and read for my next chapter tomorrow! Please don't forget to review and I'm gonna remind all naruto and soul eater fans, please visit my friends account and read her crossover. Her account name is Narufairyeater. I just thought of reminding you guys because I think that you might have been captivated with my story so much that you have forgotten. Haha just kidding! Don't be annoyed with that captivated thing of mine, kay! Haha! Please review. :)) (^o^)


	9. Chapter 9

Uh-oh! GOMENASAI~ minna! It's been a very very very long time since I updated. Since it's new year. I started to make some resolutions. One of it was to update my stories as soon as possible and not end up not doing it for a whole bunch of months. And I would also want to sleep early. I learned a lot from the past year 2010. So the continuation of the story would be great. Just wait for it and please keep supporting me and please review. ^.^

Chapter 9 (Just some of their point of views from the nightmare thing of ayuzawa)

Ayuzawa's POV

"What just happened out there? That whole thing was just a dream. . ."

"It was not a dream but you could say it was a nightmare. I don't know why but it really makes me feel miserable when Usui changes like that. I guess I am used to him being naughty to me. But I guess I could admit it that Usui is a pervert but a sweet guy to me. "

That was her thought and she was relieved. She was still hugging Usui and she was very comfortable with him.

"I feel like I am getting more and more close to him and I am starting to know him better. I think I don't hate him the way I hated him the first time I met him which he was making all the girls cry in the school. I think I am getting fond of him and I think I might like him too. . . Oh what am I thinking! I could not like him? I should not! Baa~~~ I'm so confused because this was the very first guy who did things like this to me and was brave to no, I mean he was more perfect than I am. So I could not stand a chance to him. The other guys would not dare to do that to me, firstly because they hated me because of my demonic aura and for me not being girly like the other girls and second no one was intelligent enough to think of a good plan."

Usui's POV

"So. . . Misaki likes it when I do perverted things to her huh?" Usui said with a grin on his face.

"Ayuzawa is so. . .I don't know how to describe it but she is as fragile like other girls too. She has that side in her too. She was just holding herself of it because she needed to be strict and she needed to be brave to earn a living for her family and for the fact that she holds a grudge against her father who left them especially with a large debt for them to pay for. "

"I think I'll help misaki with that even if I could not cross the boundaries which my family makes for me."

"I won't stand a chance seeing misaki suffering more. I just wanted her to be happy and have a time for herself to be normal like other girls. "

Manager's POV

"Moe moe moe moe moe moe! More moe moe moe moe moe!" that was all that she could manage to say because it is very romantic and she is old for that sort of things to happen to her. She dances around with her flowers blooming "moe moe moe moe moe!" I wish I could find an Usui of my own too. . .oops! I did not say that correctly, did I? I didn't mean it that way! I'm too old for things like that" then she stopped dancing with moe moe moe because she feels a little depressed for her age, she still has not a single love life. But once she had a boyfriend and a sweet friend who would always care for her and would make her happy and go moe moe moe too. But her friend had to go away because his parents wanted a good life for him and then study abroad.

Honoka's POV

"So my plan was successful! HAHA! Yeah! Successful! She laughed with an evil appearance.

"So they really will end up being closer again. . .They still made me do the work. Lovers. . .are really troublesome. They're gonna get a piece of me when we go back to the store. They tired me all because of their quarrels . . .But thanks to me, they got closer and got to know a lot about each other too. And I think I would forgive them because they entertained me. That's a beautiful alibi for them, though it is worth watching.

So they all got to their businesses. Then after a while Honoka and the manager planned to ask usui and ayuzawa if they could pack their things so they could really leave the house and go back to working on the café.

"Okay manager! We'll be ready in an hour." Misaki said cheerfully.

Then they all packed their things.

Usui is still in misaki's room.

He said, "ayuzawa didn't you finished packing your things ages ago?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that! But what could we do with the one hour spare time?" ayuzawa asked immediately.

"Hmmm. . .now that you say that. . ." usui smirked the usual way then turned to ayuzawa for a reply.

"What are you planning?" ayuzawa said with her eyebrow twitched a bit.

"Let's talk for a while." Usui said.

"O..okay." ayuzawa said but a bit confused though she agreed. Then they sat on the bed and it feels peaceful and calm just after the incident.

Then usui broke the silence and said, "Oh yeah, can you remember how many times we've kissed each other?"

Ayuzawa squealed and said, "why all of a sudden" she continues to blush but this time as calm as ever.

"Usui said, don't you want a change?"

"change?" ayuzawa asked.

"We've been kissing a lot it seems a bit commom and not worth it anymore. I want to change it a bit." Usui said.

Ayuzawa was shocked and something got stuck on her throat. She thought she understood what usui was trying to say.

"Usui. . .I'm not ready for that yet? I have a family. . . And we're not married yet. You're going too fast. We could slow it down if you want. You haven't even asked for my hand and to court me, did you? All you did all this time was kiss me and do perverted things to me." Misaki said and she did not know what was coming out of her mouth. It feels that her normal and girly side has appeared and it seems that she agrees with usui and her having a relationship.

"Hmm. .?" usui said and chuckled a bit.

"Now what?" ayuzawa was a bit disappointed because usui chuckled while she did a hard work saying all that stuff.

"I don't mean that ayuzawa but if that's what you want" he said then smiled fakely to ayuzawa.

Ayuzawa was humiliated because she thought she was thinking the same thing as usui but now she's gotten far. Usui was surprised by that and misaki was mistaken by the thought. Ayuzawa accepted her error and then said.

"Okay, what do you really mean?" she said.

"I mean like this ayuzawa." Usui said and started to move closer to ayuzawa.

Ayuzawa was bowing because of humiliation so she just waited for what usui wants to say or wants to convey to her.

Then Usui held her chin up. Ayuzawa still with eyes that looked gloomy. It feels like usui really changed her personality. He has made her more sensitive and soft and kind of girly. The normal type of a school girl.

Usui started to look at her eyes passionately. His burning desire. Then Ayuzawa was led by usui and her softness. He then kissed ayuzawa and she was not surprised nor did she blush or nor did her eyes twitch or enlarged. Because of what usui has said a while ago that they have been kissing a lot lately so it feels so common. Until Usui tried to move his tongue and asked for an entrance in misaki's mouth. She was still gloomy of the thought that the kiss was now useless because it was common so she was easily opened. Usui's tongue started to search it's way in ayuzawa's tongue. He started to move and move it until ayuzawa was now shocked and rather amazed. This was the first time usui entered his tongue in her mouth. It feels so wet because of all the saliva being mixed. Usui seems to be an expert. He rolled his tongue with hers then she was just lead by usui. It felt so warm. The kiss suddenly started to deepen when ayuzawa learned what to do. Now they are playing with each other's tongues and very passionately. Their eyes were filled with pleasure because they are comfortable with each other's presence. They did not even remember the door. It was actually open because they did not lock it. And on the front of the door there were actually some stalkers or passersby who is just witnessing the most passionate and hot and saliva-"ish" kiss of usui and ayuzawa. The kiss lasted for about a lot of minutes. After they pulled each other's kiss, both of them were panting and reaching for more oxygen to enter their bodies. Usui was so expert. Sweat reached its way from their faces to their necks. Then both of them rested their bodies on the bed then after a while. . .

"ha-ha-ha!" both of them laughed.

"Usui. . .that was amazing. . .This is the first time you have kissed me like that before and you're really an expert, how did you learn?" ayuzawa said.

"You liked it huh? It was great right. I don't know where I learned it, do you want to know? I don't really know too. Who do you think? Usui said.

"You're so stupid" ayuzawa was confused with what he said but she just ignored it and felt very happy.

While at the door. A woman's jaw dropped of disbelief, amazement and entertainment.

"OOOHHH! This is just the juiciest part." A girl with a camera in her hand said while walking away and the couple didn't notice that.

Okay! I'm finished. I feel great for finishing another chapter! It's been a long time since I writed like this. It feels like ideas just come and come to my mind I could hardly write all of them with the speed of my hand. I hope you all liked it. This time I really promise I won't end up updating it only after a month or two has passed. That is included in my resolutions so expect for more chapters to come. Please review and enjoy. ^.^ Oh and if you would like to visit, I also have a page in facebook. "We, otakus, are one big proud family." The profile picture is erza. If you would like to join you'd all be welcomed and if you just want to support. Arigatou!


	10. Chapter 10

Kon'nichiwa minna! ^.^ So this is what you've all been waiting for. TADA! :)) Please review. Thanks for all the support.

Chapter 10

After an hour, they were ready for the trip back. All of them were already sitting comfortably in the car. The car started to move.

"Sooo, what's the most memorable thing for you in our trip?", the manager said gleefully.

"Hmmm. . . I think you know what's for me, right manager?", she replied then smirked after that.

"kekekeke!" the manager giggled for she knew what's on Honoka's naughty mind.

While the two are giggling which ayuzawa and usui didn't notice, they were thinking of what was the most memorable thing, and something popped to their minds and they both started to blush.

The manager and honoka stopped giggling then they noticed why the two were blushing.

"Misaki, what's YOUR favorite memory in the trip?" She sarcastically said.

"Uh. . .uh. .me. . Oh yeah, when you said that the work we were gonna do for the hotel was canceled but you will still give us the salary.", she tried to make the alibi cause she is thinking she would fool satsuki and honoka. She thought that others think that she is happy when she earns money.

"REEEEEAAALLLLYY?" satsuki and honoka said in unison.

"Yes! Of course!" misaki said but she is tensed because she was obviously lying.

"OOOOHH! I seeeee.", honoka said.

"What about you usui?" satsuki said with a wonderful aura around her.

"Ask ayuzawa, she knows what my unforgettable moment was." Usui said trying to tease ayuzawa.

"What do we have here? A secret. . . Oh please please tell us, misaki-CHAN" honoka said with a scary aura around her. She is trying to squeeze misaki to tell the truth.

"N-noo. . .I don't know anything, what are you telling usui? " , she tries to confuse them but unfortunately she fails, of course she would not win cause they all know about their secret, who wouldn't know it if they were the one who plotted the scene from the very beginning.

So the conversation stopped because they couldn't force misaki to tell the truth. They all became silent and misaki, usui and satsuki fell asleep. They were too exhausted. What a long day it had been, especially for the two you-know-who's. Honoka was left awake; obviously she would plot an evil plan. But not that evil cause it would result to a good relationship between two lovers.

"Haaaah", honoka yawned. She was bored firstly because the trip was very long and all of them were asleep but she thought of a plan. She could still control the ropes that tie the two lovers together like puppets. She then started to laugh with an amused aura surrounding her. The driver started to feel weird and frightened because he wasn't sure he would be safe in the car for the whole trip with a woman giggling without a reason. That's what he thinks because he doesn't know of her evil plan but even if she didn't do the evil laugh, she still looks a violent monster ready to swallow you. (hehe ^.^)

The car stopped. All of them except usui were caught awake. They thought they arrived home but they suddenly knew that there was traffic and a long line of cars in the road.

Satsuki was surprisingly blooming with flowers again. She is staring at something rather someone.

"U—" misaki's mouth was shut with honoka's hand before she could wake usui.

Ayuzawa was blushing because usui was resting on her shoulder. Satsuki and Honoka were staring at usui. They didn't want to wake him up because this chance could be once in a lifetime. They could see usui's unique face while he is sleeping.

Both of them stared at usui for the whole trip. Misaki is uncomfortable in her position because usui's head is becoming heavier and heavier as she feels because it's been an hour and for the fact that honoka and satsuki are staring at them.

Then they arrived, usui's eyes opened slowly. He wondered why the two were staring at him but he seems he doesn't care and he's comfortable because he knows he's resting on misaki's shoulder. He didn't bother to change his position.

Okay I'll leave all of you with that. Sorry if it was short. But keep reading and thanks for supporting until this very moment. Please review. I would reveal what would happen next on the next chapter.

What would they do after that in the car? And what would that certain girl with the video camera in her hand on the last chapter do with what she recorded. All of that must be kept a secret in this chapter so all of you would wonder what would happen next. :))


End file.
